Altari Kingdom
by doctorcookiemonster
Summary: Shadow returns and wants revenge. He gets his wish and throws King Sonic to a far away kingdom, away from his family and kingdom. While trying to get back home before problems arise, he meets the one girl he never expected to see. Based on Sonic Universe.
1. Revenge

Altari Kingdom 1  
>Chapter 1: Revenge<p>

The dark and gloomy cave that was hidden on a small mountain, could have scared anyone.  
>Dust, mold and weeds surrounded it writings of swears and gibberish language. It was abandoned from society and it will continue to be known as that. To an ebony hedgehog, it was his home. Forcefully, it was his home. He was isolated from society. If he ever came out, he would be beaten down back into the hell hole.<br>He would act frozen, like he had been for many years before he came out of suspended animation. He didn't want to move. His rage and grudge was still dancing around his head.  
>As he thought day and night, one thing has come up in his head.<br>Revenge  
>The word seemed to be soothing instead of revolting. The word seems to stick onto Shadow. He couldn't let it go because the word didn't want to be let go.<br>What was his revenge specifically?  
>To fight back against the present king of Mobius who overthrew Shadow twice.<br>King Sonic.  
>Even though Shadow has had an alliance with the blue hedgehog, he still wouldn't trust him. And now, Shadow is somehow relieved that he hadn't made that mistake long ago because his anger to Sonic has gone up to the limit.<br>Shadow wanted to make the world into a place where everything was in order and people followed it. But no matter how good the idea was, Sonic was there to destroy the perfect ordered world that was seen in the eyes of Shadow. When Shadow came out of suspension, he wanted to show the world that once Shadow was a king, he cannot be defeated. Unfortunately, Sonic and a bunch of his furry buddies, who probably don't have any good experience in battle, just decided to fight back. And it worked.  
>Now Shadow was forced to find an abandoned area, just so no one can track him and beat him to misery.<br>But it was obvious from his angered ruby eyes; he was just not going to give up. Twice was too much. Twice was something he will not tolerate.  
>Shadow brought his head up. He seemed blinded from a small light that was coming from the outside of the cave. The outside world acting normal ever since he disappeared. But Shadow might as well enjoy the image of a new world being controlled by him. This time, the world will be the way he wants it to be.<br>But to get it his way, he must start by getting rid of the one king who got rid of him.  
>King Sonic.<p>

**_So this is my new story that I will focus on for now. I got the idea after reading a few stories that have a similar plot to this. Unfortunately, those stories aren't finished so I might as well start my own version (So technically, it's not original but it is something that I've been itching to write about). But what REALLY make me want to write this was when I read the Sonic Universe comic (25 Years Later). It was good but also a complete piss off. Why? Because where the hell was Amy? Was she dead, uh no? Was she left behind? Most likely! So enjoy :)  
>COOOOKIE HOM NOM NOM <em>**


	2. Blood and Alignment

**_You notice how it doesn't immediately go to Sonic and Amy meeting. Nope, I actually wrote it out in a way where there actually is a plot beginning. But I won't be slow into the story. Sonic WILL see Amy and that's a promise ;)_**

Altari Kingdom

Chapter 2: Blood and Alignment

A red echidna in a black uniform stood in front an entrance to an underground area. The entrance was covered with rocks and mold. Some grass and weed grew in many areas of the entrance. It didn't look very hidden but it was still impossible to find in this location.  
>He had a gun in his hand and wore black sunglasses "What are you doing here?" he growled in front of the ebony hedgehog in a black cloak that was wrapped around him.<p>

Shadow didn't take the question too badly; instead he stood straight, "I came to discuss a small... Proposition."  
>The echidna frowned. He wasn't satisfied with the response just yet.<br>Shadow could tell the echidna didn't believe it so he pulled something behind his cape. It was a small bag tied up by a string. There were clacking sounds in the bag, as if there were metal things.  
>The echidna could easily identify the bag. It was filled with rings, "So," Shadow said, "may I come in."<p>

The echidna grabbed the bag from Shadow's hand and moved aside for the hedgehog to clearly enter.  
>Shadow showed a very small sinister yet pleased smile as he walked forward. There was a slope that slowly decreased and lead him to the underground. It was a cave but many jewels were seen, stuck on the wall and roof top of the big cave. The path became wider, revealing more of it.<p>

As Shadow continued to walk, he started seeing many rusty bars and wooden desk with old cuffs attached to it. It started looking like a torture prison. No one was in the cells but there were skeletons. Most likely from the decease. Many chains and cuffs were hung on the wall. One of them had a rusting Skeleton.  
>The eerie atmosphere was showing itself. The three were only a few candles that were lit and some old lights that can only be able to light dimly. There was anger, sadness, regret, depression, rage and anything that showed negativity. It also seems to affect Shadow, but he just kept on walking forward.<p>

"My, my! Look who has come!" Shadow stopped his track and turned.

Behind him was a brown fox. He wore a black suit jacket and eye glasses. Scars and burns seem to show off on his skin. The fur on his head was gelled back to make it smooth. Both his hands were behind his back. Other echidnas that wore black uniforms were around him, as if they were guarding him.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." The fox stated.

His voice was deep, but very interested. He sounded as if he wanted to be friendly, but somewhere in the voice emitted a warning like no one should agitate him or else.  
>"It's been awhile hasn't it? I thought the king exiled you. I thought you were dead!" The brown fox spoke with worry.<p>

But Shadow didn't seem to believe it. It sounded as if he was just joking. But he just nodded.  
>Aero smiled happily, it was impossible to make it look fake, "So, old friend, how have you been?"<p>

Shadow was ready to curse. He had so much to say about his "old friend" but he needed to make it quick, "Aero, we need to talk."

Aero continued to smile, "Okay, we shall..." he spoke slowly.

Aero turned around and started walking towards a very dark hallway. The other echidnas followed. Shadow was behind them.  
>The dark hallway started to look red with the lighting. The old walls had ripped wallpaper. Shadow could see claw scratches and blood stains on the wall. Graffiti was written everywhere. This place didn't seem evil, but a lot more violent and very gang-like feeling.<p>

The hallway leads to a big square room. This time the room was a lot classier and very rich. The ground was carpeted with red and golden brown patterns. The wall paper was clean with green and wooden panels on the bottom. There were many pictures hung on the wall which showed sceneries of woodland areas and farm areas. Classy light brown couches with brown wood edges were on each side of the wall except for the entrance area. Some lounge chairs were moved against a wall with two end tables. A big chandelier was hung in the middle but it look like it was there for designs since there were a lot wall lights showing a reddish light. A black piano was next to the lounge chair. In the middle was a brown round coffee table. A white knitted cover was top of it. A bowl of fruit was in the center with candles around it. Even though it looked classy, it still had a violent and gangster-like feeling.  
>"Come in Shadow. Welcome to my private room!" Aero welcomed, as if he was so proud and happy to show Shadow of his room.<p>

Shadow walked to the nearest seat which was the first couch. The brown cushion was very soft and comforting.  
>Aero just stood. He looked at Shadow and then made a hand signal towards the guards. The guards started to get out of the room so only the fox and dark hedgehog was left.<p>

Aero started walking towards the black piano. He opened the cover and started to touch the black and white keys, "So, Shadow, my old friend," he started to play a soft, classy tune, "Why decided to come out of the cave?" the tune he played was so quiet yet so harmonic.  
>"Because I am done with this society." Shadow grumbled.<p>

"Aren't we all?" Aero chuckled lightly as he continues to play, "Ever since your look-alike, King Sonic took over, it just got really bored! I was so used to the evil plans and situations that took place every single time. Now it's all 'either enjoy the day at the park or be bored'. But what do you expect from a king who thinks world peace 'actually' exist."

"I need this kingdom back into my hands, but every time, I am beaten into submission!"

"Ha, I got out of all that. Instead I have my private gang here."

Shadow smirked very slightly, "I could tell."

Aero smiled, "I must tell you Shadow, Sonic may be king of the world, but he's not king in my world. My world insists of power and jewels. But I always do it with a gleeful smile. Sonic has no chance in finding me doing my job that isn't near his castle!"

"I need to be king again." Shadow firmly stated.

Aero frowned, "Weren't you the one to say King Sonic would beat you into submission if you ever showed yourself in public again?"

"But who said my proposition consisted of me being public?"

Aero stopped playing the piano. His hands stopped on the very last note he played. He cleared his throat and turned himself around. He was now facing directly atShadow, "What is your proposition?"

Shadow his body closer, "You were more of a home base for the Dark Legions, am I right?"

Aero nodded slowly, "Some were lucky to stay here. But the Dark Legions is history. How is it ever possible to bring it back?"

"You don't need to." Shadow smirked as his left hand reached behind the cloak.

What he grabbed out of the cloak was a red diamond. Along with golden necklaces and bracelets. The jewelry was so magnificent. Embedded on the jewelry were small crystals that sparkled so brightly. Everything Shadow gave seems to awe Aero.

"Where did you get this?" Aero asked in shock, "How did you get a chaos emerald?"

Shadow just smirked, "So can you help?"

Aero quickly changed his expression. He focused on the hedgehog, but he seemed to show a small smile, "Oh don't worry old friend," Aero started to chuckle very darkly, "I'll make sure the world knows who the big boss around here is."

Shadow's smirk dropped, "What's in it for me?" he darkly asked.

Aero stood up quickly, "Oh come on. I am giving you the place for your next plan. You know me; I always wanted to hold another chaos emerald ever since I was only a young child! Why would I want something else from you?"

"Because I'm talking to you." Shadow coldly stated.

Aero starts to laugh, "You don't have to act all bi-polar with me! I'm a good friend. Possibly the only good friend-"

"Don't start with me, so now what do you want?" Shadow stood straight up.

Aero still had a small smile on his face, "When you get back into power, you need to give a portion of your belongings that you receive from the castle. And before you start, I just want to say..." Aero walked closer towards the emotionless Shadow, "Your rise power not only caused problems on your little army, but on my gang too. So honestly, who is the bad guy here?" Aero paused to wait for Shadow's expression, but yet again, he didn't seem to move any muscle.

"So," Aero slowly held out a hand in front of the ebony hedgehog, "deal or no?

Shadow frowned. But he knew he can never trust someone who had ways of backfiring. It was the way Aero was supposed to do.

He was about to say no. He didn't want someone's help by giving him half of what he gets. Aero was not going to take advantage of him. But even he had to agree, he was the reason why his army is now gone.

Shadow reluctantly but quickly grabbed Aero's hand and shook it firmly.

**_Don't expect me to be quick with each chapter. I actually do have a lot of things to do. I was able to write out the first 4 chapters last month. Right now I'm revising and editing it. But like I said, I am busy with school crap (Try writing a flute solo piece and an art portfolio in less than a month!). But I will always try my hardest to find the time writing. BTW, Aero is one of my OC that I actually do love describing about so he's mine. There's also another OC that will be featured in the story but other than that, if you have read the Sonic Universe: 25 Years later comic, than you can recognize the comics.  
><em>****_COOOOOKIE HOM NOM NOM NOM _**


	3. Day Out Part A

Day Out (Part A)

"Such an awesome and wonderful day!" King Sonic sighed in relaxation as he rested on the patio chair.

The huge backyard of the castle seem to lighten up the whole day. Clean cut grass grew on flat ground and on some small hills. The grass seem to glimmer when light hit it, like little diamonds. Areas of roses and lilacs grew, flowers that Sally adored so very much. One encircled a spherical fountain. Two statues of angels were on the either side of the fountain. The statues emitted a happy and new feeling that could make anyone just sigh and smile. Behind them was the castle that was just as quiet as the whole day. The kingdom itself was quiet. That was something both the king and queen were very glad to notice.

The patio was also covered with different flowers and oak trees around it. The oak trees branched itself far out to shade a lot of the areas of they yard. The leaves on each oak tree drooped over, creating a roof. One of the oak tree even had a swing tied to the biggest branch.

King Sonic and Queen Sally sat and watched as their children ran around and fooling around each other.

"It certainly is." Sally agreed.

Sally wore an elegant white dress with golden strips for design. The skirt had three layers of ruffles that swayed so beautifully. The white dress wrapped her whole body lightly, giving a soft look, especially to Sally.

"So, this is what happens when your king?" Sonic joked, "You get sit and relax."

"I thought that wasn't Sonic?" Sally jokingly asked.

"That was Sonic the Hedgehog, now it's King Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic chuckled.

Sally grabbed one of Sonic's hand, "You are still the same guy I knew for a very long time!"  
>Sonic smiled, "You're still like my best friend."<p>

"More like your best friend until death do us part." Sally chuckled.

Sonic reached over Sally and gave a lingering kiss on the cheek. Sally could just feel the electricity travel through body, giving shockwaves everywhere through her.

"After death." Sonic stated. But it was more like a promise.

This time, as Sonic rested back into his seat, Sally reached over and pressed her lips onto Sonic's. The hedgehog couldn't help but return, caressing her cheek with his hand. They didn't want to part, but unfortunate for the couple, they were forced to hear gagging sounds outside their little bubble.

"Ew!" The boy who perfectly replicated Sonic gagged, "You guys are disgusting!"

Sonic departed from the kiss, cursing under his breath until he snapped his head to his offspring, "Manic, c'mon just give us some privacy!" he whined, which caused Sally to giggle.

The little offspring crossed his arms over his chest, looking exactly like his father, "Whatever!" then quickly pointed a finger towards, "Anyway, Sonia accidentally tripped in a puddle of mud!"

"I'm gonna get you Manic!" the family members heard a girl screech.

Manic showed a panic face and without a word, ran off. Sonic and Sally laughed as they watched their offsprings run around.

"King Sonic!" Sonic's ears perked up and snapped his head back towards the entrance of the castle. At the doorway stood a male echidna wearing business suit. He wore black sunglasses and held a black suitcase. His face was completely serious and a little frightening to Sonic.

"I must have an important discussion with you alone." the echidna said.

Sonic slowly stood up, "Okay, sure." when he was about to walk, he felt his arm being pulled by Sally.  
>"Do you even know who he is?" Sally said quietly enough that only the two of them heard.<p>

Sonic shook his head, "No, never seen him. Although he does remind me of Knuckles." he stared at the echidna, trying to make a connection.  
>Sally sighed a little, "Well I don't think you should trust him."<p>

"But he did get through the castle by permission. What's going to happen, another stupid plan by some idiot?"

Sally frowned, "I don't know... He looks kind of suspicious."

"Do you know who you're talking to? It's-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I know. Now go before you fill up Mobius with your humongous ego." Sally chuckled.  
>Sonic smirked and laughed then pulled away from Sally to walk towards the echidna.<p>

**Okay so I HAD to put up a chapter because I realized that I was never able to write and post any stories. I'm pretty much able to read and comment on stories only when I'm in my bed and on my phone so sorry I wasn't able to post. And since I was just tired with continuing with THIS chapter, I decided to make it a two-part. Don't worry, it will most likely never happen again, unless I am tired as hell from another day of school! I can probably put out part B tomorrow but my sister is getting married next week so I have to try and find a way to post. Also I'm writing another Sonamy story which is still a work-in-progress. I pretty sure that will come last because I now have to focus on this story and a Percy Jackson story I've been recently working on and a very short Sonic story. Thank you to **_mskittykitty555_** to giving me a reminder because even though I did write out the chapters, I have to touch it up and I completely forgot about it.**


End file.
